


Tea Time

by chellerrific



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kittens, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skypirateb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypirateb/gifts).



> For Philippa, written during Dissertation-a-thon 2011.

She sat on the chair, her legs curled up under her. She turned another page in the novel, wondering what perils would befall Harry and friends next. The cat in her lap purred contentedly as she spared a hand to stroke the silky black for on its neck. She nestled the book against her knee to free her other hand, then reached over for her teacup where it sat on the nearby end table. She took a sip and had to close her eyes contentedly as the rich flavor burst in her mouth. Indeed, today was a very good day.


End file.
